Nonsense Galore!
by dark-spirit
Summary: A collection of RaeBB drabble that i will update occaisionally. mostly romantic stuff. either angsty, humorus, or just plain weird. have fun!
1. addiction?

hello loveys! i seriously don't have the attention span to write out the full length stories I've been planing, so heres a new place where ill post my drabble that i have the patience to type out. Enjoy!

(for the entire story: i don't own TT. how sad.)

------------------------------------------------------

Drabble #1: addiction?

I am NOT addicted. I swear I'm not. I just...like to see him, okay? sure, I make sure i see him every day, because i want to. so there.

So what if i feel like running my hands through his hair every time i see him! its not THAT weird. I have a strange obsession with his gorgeous emerald eyes. They're pretty! that alone is a good reason to stare at them. None of this is proof of obsession. Right?

If a day goes by and i haven't seen him, I'm sad. If i see him and i don't feel his arms around me, I'm depressed. If we have a moment alone and I don't feel his lips crushing mine, I'm cast into utter despair.

Shit. I'm addicted, aren't I?


	2. dialogue from a picnic

drabble #2 duckies! thank you so much to my 2 reviewers! you guys kick ass! (throws pies for reward). to the 50 other people who read my story, shame. reviews make authors happy and makes them pump out more drabble! review god-dammit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drabble #2: Relationships

It was a nice day in Jump City, not to muggy, not too hot. A perfect day for our favorite couple to have a picnic. And where there are picnics, there are heartfelt talks about relationships.

"Hey BB..."

"Ya Rae?"

"...um..."

"Come on! You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes, i know. Okay...why do you like me?"

"...isn't it obvious?"

"not to me at least. I'm a goth. I'm dark, I mostly wear black, and I'm pretty much a loner ecept for you and the rest of the team. You are...you. Mr perky, always lying in wait with a lame joke or prank. How the hell did we hook up?"

"Well if you recall, Robin got invited to yet another prom, and then he wanted the rest of the team to some undercover, and then there was that slow dance..."

"BB I'm serious! Why the hell do you like me?"

"Fine. I find your darkness strangely seductive and fascinating, not to mention your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I love you."

"...seriously?"

"Yep."

"...lvutu."

"Say that again?"

"I love you too."

And they kissed.


	3. fuzzy?

ya i know, im a year early for the valentine days fics, but what the hell. im inspired.

me no own TT. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven groggily made her way into the kitchen in Titans Tower on the morning of February 14th, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled to the cabinets, groping around for her stash of tea. Feeling the caffeine flood her senses, she glanced around the room, noticing how empty it was. Except...there were pink decorations everywhere.

Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around as a "Happy Valentine's Day!" was shouted by a fully awake, perky Beast Boy. She just watched him make his usual tofu shit before joining her at the dining table. They both focused on their respective breakfasts for a while before glancing up at the same time. Their gazes met, just staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

" Hey Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"I was wondering..."

"...yes?"

" Would you like to come to the movies with me later?"

"Of cour-"

"If you don't like movies, we could always go get dinner, or if you're not hungry we could always go bowling, or if you don't like bowling we could try a club or-"

"Shush."

Raven pressed one finger against Beast Boy's lips, effectively stopping his blabbering.

"I'll be ready at five. Okay?"

"Okay! Sweet!"

Raven just smiled and left the room.

Beast Boy just stared after her for a minute, his face frozen in a huge smile that slowly turned into an expression of utter horror, before banging his head against the table, smearing tofu everywhere.

"Why would I say 'SWEET!' as a response? WHY!"

Three heads that were previously peeking over the back of the couch quickly ducked back behind the couch before sneaking back into the hall. Cyborg immediately jumped up and yelled at Robin:

"DUDE! You SO owe me $50 bucks!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:00 pm. In front of Raven's Room

"Thanks for taking me out Beast Boy. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. ...Well I- ow!"

"What happened?"

"I tripped on something...looks like a..box? With a note on the top?"

They picked it up and Raven read the note out loud.

"Have a happy valentine's day lovebirds! Play nice! -Cyborg"

They looked at each other, shrugged and opened the box to reveal...

...fuzzy. pink. handcuffs.

Beast Boy nervously glanced at Raven, hesitantly joking,

"heh, heh, you want to test them out, or-"

BB was abruptly cut off as Raven kissed him hard and dragged him into her room.

Cyborg, watching from the shadows, tip-toed away laughing maniacally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, i know that was totally OOC (i mean a kinky raven? wtf?), but i couldn't help it! lol. XD funny story: I actually responded with a "sweeeeeeeeeeet!" when my bf and i officially became a "couple". oo' . please review! i'd like to know if this shit is actually funny or not. hope you liked it! (PS if you guys want me to write out the date they went on, lemme know. and now: THE EPILOGUE!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRA

2 months later

Cyborg bounced into the living room, and spotting Raven and Beast Boy huddled on the couch, immediately launched himself over the couch shouting " WHASSUP LOVEBIRDS!"

Raven took a deep breath and said, "Cyborg? We have something to tell you."

"yeah, what's up?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and stared, " well you know those handcuffs you got us on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah? You guys break 'em already? I can get you another pair, and you can even pick the color!"

"Cyborg, I'm pregnant."

Cyborg froze, his face frozen. After a minute of shock, he promptly keeled over in a dead faint.

Raven and Beast Boy immediately started laughing hysterically.

Trying not to cry, Beast Boy yelled " APRIL FOOLS!" as he and Raven sprinted out of the room clutching their sides.

END.


	4. online chatter

im feeling creative this week! loosely based on a conversation my bf and i had online 2 months ago. here you go! enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**rae-rae17** has joined the chat.

**rae-rae17**: challo!

**changeling33** has joined the chat.

**changeling33**: ello

**rae-rae17**: whassup?

**changeling33**: not much

**changeling33**: just finished whooping Cy's butt at mega monkeys 3

**rae-rae17**: you mean losing horribly

**changeling33**: DID NOT!

**changeling33**: hey, you're my gf, aren't you supposed to be on my side!

**rae-rae17**: whatever...

**rae-rae17**: not necessarily.

**changeling33**: aw man...

**changeling33**: so whats up with you?

**rae-rae17**: im talking to you.

**changeling33**: i know THAT...

**rae-rae17**: good.

**rae-rae17**: i hoped you were smart enough to realize

**changeling33**: meanie.

**changeling33**: anyway, it was easy to beat Cyborg,he was totally out of it

**rae-rae17**: ja, but he seemed really happy too...

**changeling33**: you don't think he got laid, do you?

**changeling33**: with Bumblebee?

**rae-rae17**:Beast Boy, get your mind out of the gutter!

**rae-rae17**: ...but he DID get home at like 3:00 am...

**changeling33**: he SO got lucky!

**changeling33**: wait...how did you know when he got home?

**rae-rae17**: his room is next to mine, and he is REALLY loud

**changeling33**:ah

**rae-rae17**: i think traveling across town every night to see her is wearing him out.

**changeling33**: cha

**changeling33**: he got what, 4 hrs of sleep b4 the training session?

**rae-rae17**: thats vat he said

**rae-rae17**: i got like 5 after we got back from kicking cinderblock's ass again.

**changeling33**: oof

**rae-rae17**: we need to declare a citywide sleep-a-thon

**changeling33**: I'll name it "Vacation"

**rae-rae17**: thatll worl too...XD

**rae-rae17**: work

**changeling33**: yeah, it worls.

**rae-rae17**: XP

**changeling33**: worls real nice-like

**changeling33**: XD

**changeling33**: scuse me

**rae-rae17**: XP

**changeling33**: **( ..) **

**rae-rae17**: what does that mean!

**changeling33**: (Y)

**changeling33**: (..)

**rae-rae17**: ah

**changeling33**: ()

**changeling33**: its a bunny

**changeling33**: P

**rae-rae17**: teehee cute

**changeling33**: the previous one was kirby

**rae-rae17**: omg...never would have figured that one out...cool

**rae-rae17**: so...

**changeling33**: yeah

**rae-rae17**: new topic?

**changeling33**: lol

**changeling33**: you choose, now that you've selected the topic of finding a new topic

**rae-rae17**: the quest for a new topic of conversation..hmm

**changeling33**: does the quest involve dragons?

**rae-rae17**: possibly

**changeling33**: unicorns?

**rae-rae17**: smaug is guarding the cave of conversational topics

**rae-rae17**: maybe not unicorns...

**changeling33**: black unicorns?

**changeling33**: with bloody horns?

**rae-rae17**: with red wings

**changeling33**: no no wings, they just float

**rae-rae17**: who got gored?

**changeling33**: lol

**rae-rae17**: me or you?

**changeling33**: boy wonder?

**rae-rae17**: floating unicorns!

**rae-rae17**: oh thats nice!

**changeling33**: hehe

**rae-rae17**: XD

**changeling33**: I think im gonna go look on-line now

**rae-rae17**: for wha?

**changeling33**: videos

**changeling33**: of crazy stuff

**changeling33**: try it, surf around

**rae-rae17**: hmmm...

**rae-rae17**: wya?

**changeling33**: wya? whats that

**rae-rae17**: i meant: wha?

**rae-rae17**: what was the hand flashing on the screen?

**changeling33**: nothing heh

**rae-rae17**:shrugs:

**changeling33**: just pressed it to see what it did ;;

**rae-rae17**: huh...i wunder wat its for

**changeling33**: lol teacup

**rae-rae17**: i think that means pasue

**rae-rae17**: pasue

**changeling33**: paussue

**rae-rae17**: dammit! pasue

**changeling33**: pLOL

**rae-rae17**: gah! TTTT

**changeling33**: HAHAHAHA nice

**rae-rae17**: gee thanks...

**changeling33**: np

**changeling33**: pn'

**changeling33**: pn

**changeling33**: ppn

**rae-rae17**?

**changeling33**: ARGH! np

**rae-rae17**: its was fine the first time

**rae-rae17**: copycat! XP

**changeling33**: kik

**changeling33**: lol

**rae-rae17**: we areent having very good typing days are we? lol

**rae-rae17**: aren't...

**changeling33**: That was on poroise

**changeling33**: purpose

**changeling33**: porpoise?

**rae-rae17**: haha

**changeling33**: like the animal, porpoise

**rae-rae17**: it was so NOT on purpose

**rae-rae17**: i just cant talk.type today...

**changeling33**: It was not not intentonal

**rae-rae17**: ...

**rae-rae17**: porpoises r kewl

**changeling33**: I love swimming w. them.

**changeling33**: they're way to fast for me though

**changeling33**: i can;t keep up

**rae-rae17** : haha

**rae-rae17**: maybe you need to work out more

**changeling33**: thanks, tell me im fat

**rae-rae17**: your welcome .

**rae-rae17**: jk, jk

**changeling33**: im gonna put a monkey in your room.

**rae-rae17**: oh thats nice...why is it stalkingme!

**rae-rae17**: haha

**changeling33**: hehe

**rae-rae17**: hoho

**changeling33**: how bout a monkey w/ a bat?

**changeling33**: now THAT one is stalking you

**rae-rae17**: its gong to attack me!

**rae-rae17**: going

**rae-rae17**: human shield!

**changeling33**: not from all the way over here, sweetheart

**rae-rae17**: oh thats nice. let you girlfriend get molested by a monkey

**rae-rae17**: haha

**changeling33**: well im gonna head over to the garage

**rae-rae17**: why?

**changeling33**: im gunna help cy

**changeling33**: with the t-car

**rae-rae17**: dont we have an hour till training?

**changeling33**: yeah...

**rae-rae17**: so why r u going?

**changeling33**: its too hot in our rooms

**rae-rae17**: true..im gonna chill outside and read

**changeling33**: its even hotter outside --

**changeling33**: i need air conditioning!

**changeling33**: RAWR

**rae-rae17**: haha chill

**changeling33**: chll-y

**changeling33**: o switching, later Rae )

**changeling33**: ok

**rae-rae17**: 3

**changeling33**: 3

**changeling338**: mwah

**rae-rae17**: muah

**changeling33** has left the chat.

**rae-rae17**:

END.


End file.
